


try to play along

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason tries to make Tim bleed but it doesn't exactly turn out like he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try to play along

Tim isn’t graceful like Dick is--Tim’s gracefulness is less solid - a slim curve, the underside of the moon, a deliberate stroke of ink on the charcoal smear of Gotham. 

It makes Jason feel something dark, something that doesn’t quite belong. It makes Jason feel like slowing down, like slackening his grip, like easing up, like standing still and watching. But he shouldn’t. So he does the opposite: accelerates, recklessly collides, strikes a match to mask the dark that Tim makes him feel.

It’s only until after, when the chilly crimson of blood leaks down the side of Tim’s face, when Tim has the _nerve_ to smile a self-deprecating smile, when Tim doesn’t flinch or crawl out from under the blade pushed up against his skin, that Jason realizes what the darkness inside him was. _Want_.

“You’ll have to find a better way of making me bleed,” Tim says, because Jason’s knife pierces the concrete wall, but not the lanky, red bird in front of it. 

“I can think of plenty of ways, darlin’.” and Jason tugs off his glove, wipes off Tim’s blood with his thumb. Tim shivers.

“You cold, kid?” Jason asks, and Tim doesn’t flinch. 

“A little. Sometimes these suits can be _too_ breathable.” 

Jason nods like he knows, and tosses his worn leather jacket at Tim’s head. “C’mon, birdboy. I’ll take you home.”

Tim doesn’t ask why Jason tried to maul him, Tim doesn’t ask why Jason stopped. Tim just swings his bruised legs over the motorcycle and clutches his fingers under the sides of the seat. 

When the reach the Manor, Alfred opens the door, and Jason salutes him from the driveway.

“Stay next time, Master Jason.”

Under his helmet, Jason winces at the familiarity of those words. “Next time, Alfred. See you, birdboy.”

Tim waves, and Jason can’t help but catalogue the lines of Tim’s palms. 

\--

Two days later, Jason strolls into Tim’s W.E. office, coffee in his hands. He sits on the edge of Tim’s desk and hands him a coffee. Tim sips it, and continues typing into his computer. 

“You gonna ask why I tried to kill you again?” Jason asks instead of commenting on Tim’s exceptionally hipster choice of eyewear. The glasses are kind of cute but Jason doesn’t admit it to himself. 

“Not really, I--” Tim avoids eye contact. “You probably had some stuff to work out--although, it’s been awhile since the last time you tried to maim me.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” 

“Thanks for lending me your jacket, by the way.” Tim looks at Jason, an indiscernible expression in his eyes. It makes Jason want to strangle Tim and kiss him at the same time. _Damn, those eyes._

“No problem, nerd wonder.” Hopping up to his feet, Jason tries not to stare at Tim’s mouth too much. Or his eyes. “I’ll, uh, let you get back to work.”

“Bye, Jason.” Tim says, like he knows something Jason doesn’t.

\--

Jason wakes at noon, stumbling out of bed and into his living room. He finds Tim on the couch there.

“Morning, Jason.” Nonchalantly, Tim flips through Jason’s paperbacks.

Jason blinks, surprised. “Uh, welcome to Todd’s den of debauchery and mayhem, I guess.” 

Tim puts Jason’s copy of Lolita back on the coffee table and stands up.

“Wait, is that my jacket?” Jason doesn’t mention how enticing Tim looks in it.

“Yeah, I came to return it. And maybe ask you out for breakfast--” 

“Breakfast?” 

“Yes, breakfast.” Tim says determinedly. “I would cook, but I don’t really want to kill you.”

Jason doesn’t answer, because he doesn’t know what to think of this offer. _I tried to kill you, for fuck’s sake._

“I mean, if you don’t want to--”

“No, I--” Jason breathes. “I definitely want to.”

\--

“Y’know, next time, instead of trying to kill me, you _could_ just tell me you like me.” 

“Fuck off, Drake.”

They kiss.


End file.
